


Took You Long Enough

by Scrxpt



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Lea makes a move, M/M, Young Isa, Young Lea, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrxpt/pseuds/Scrxpt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Each time he slept over he never had the guts to make a move, but he decided that tonight would be that night. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took You Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> AKUSAIMONTH : BERSERK  
> Day 17: Set D - Can I sleep beside you?

     Lea twisted and turned in the sleeping bag Isa had gave him to sleep in, the sound rustling through the quiet and dark room. It didn’t have much cushioning and the floor was hard against his back, which he believed was a valid excuse for him to shimmy out of it and crawl through the darkened room to Isa’s bed. The dark also hid his reddened cheeks as he thought about what he had been thinking about before he had got up. Each time he slept over he never had the guts to make a move, but he decided that tonight would be that night. Lea crafted the lie in his head, “The floor was hard, it hurt, your sleeping bag sucks,” or something along those lines as he reached over to poke Isa. The boy grunted and swatted at Lea before turning over and blindly glaring at whatever had woken him up. “ _What?”_ Isa asked, and Lea swallowed at the sleepiness in his voice. He found it very cute and was momentarily distracted by the thought of Isa telling him good morning or mumbling in his sleep with that voice. “Can I sleep with you? The sleeping bag sucks and the floor is hurting my back.” It came out rushed and not at all as casual as he had planned. A few moments of silence followed that and Lea swallowed nervously as he willed his eyes to get used to the dark so he can try to see what Isa’s expression might be. His friend was very perceptive and he was sure that he knew something was up. He always seemed to be able to tell when Lea was up to something. Lea craned himself a bit to try and get a good angle as Isa pulled the sheets up and muttered a “Sure, whatever.” With a bright grin, Lea climbed into the bed with Isa and pulled the sheets back over them. He wasn’t sure Isa was too tired to realize Lea has fibbed or if he just didn’t care, but Lea still counted it as a victory. It had been so easy and he chided himself for being such a scaredy cat. He kept a little distance between them as he tried to relax enough to get to sleep, but he was too keyed up with left over nervousness and the warmth coming from the boy beside him. He could hear Isa’s breathing, it wasn’t nearly slow enough for him to be asleep, and Lea wondered what was on Isa’s mind. Lea settled down and started to count sheep but his mind slowly drifted to what it would be like to put his arms around Isa and bury his face into the back of his neck. Isa’s hair always looked soft, so Lea bet that it would be nice to nuzzle. He was so lost in his thoughts that he was shocked when he felt an arm wrap around his middle. Isa rested his head on Lea’s chest and sighed softly before muttering, “Took you long enough, loser.” Lea bit his lip to hold back a laugh before wiggling his arm from under Isa to wrap around him. Had Isa also been waiting for Lea to make a move? Lea toyed with the thought of Isa being nervous before he had decided to cuddle up to him and he was able to relax a little believing that. As he drifted off, he raised his hand and played with a bit of Isa’s hair, discovering it was just as soft as he had thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
